Just Another Day
by Dragonboi
Summary: It looks like just another day for Inu-tachi: Fighting off youkai, and protesting the crystal know as Shikon no Tama. But what started normal is about to get a WHOLE lot wierder than it already was..


**...::Just another Day::...**

_By M_T_

^__^

Inuyasha (C) Rumiko Takashi

Clawed feet crunched leaves as the figure ran by the forest trees at an incredible speed, even though they carried another person on their back. The red-clothed figure growled as another spear scraped its skin. 

"Watch out, Inuyasha!"

The girl on his back cried at the Dog-eared boy, Inuyasha 

"Just shut up and let me think!" he growled as yet another missed him by a millimeter. 

"MWahahah! There's no use running you fool! Just hand over the Shikon no Tama!" The demon chasing them growled. 

The girl, Kagome, shrieked as Inuyasha leaped onto a treetop. He cringed at the high-pitched scream. It was times like these he hated his advanced hearing. 

The buzz of another spear went by, this time scraping his gray ear as it passed. 

"Kuso!" he cursed looking at the fast approaching Demon. This one was a needlepoint Nymph demon. It's wings meant there was no escape, and it's constant spear-shooting meant there was no way to win a close combat battle. 

Maybe if he could get close enough, he could outwit the nymph. They weren't known for intelligence. 

"Kagome, give me the Shikon no Tama!" said Inuyasha 

Kagome looked at him as if he had grown another head and clutched the half broken crystal. "You're not going to use it on yourself are you?!"

She said, appalled.

He growled growing impatient "No you baka! He'll only chase me if I have it, now just stop wasting time and hand it over!!" 

Reluctantly, Kagome complied and in a second Inuyasha had jumped down and was facing the Nymph. 

"So, you've decided to give it to me peacefully? A wise decision for a hanyou like yourself" 

Inuyasha sneered. No one called him a Hanyou and got away with it. 

"You'll have to pry it from my cold dead fingers!" He smirked, then dashing around the nymph at incredible speed. 

"Wha?! Stop that!" The Nymph cried shooting his spears in the Hanyou's general direction and missing every time. 

Inuyasha laughed, unsheathing the Touyakai and was about to slice the Demon in half when...

"INUYASHA LOOK OUT!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha ducked as an arrow whizzed past the place his head had been a second ago, then embedding itself in the chest of another Nymph that had crept up on him when he wasn't looking. 

"Kagome?" He questioned, seeing her still holding the bow in the position she had shot the arrow from. He had to admit, she was whiny and stubborn but she could be brave sometimes. Stupid, but brave. 

"No-oo! Urai!! Stupid girl, you'll pay for killing my brother!" The Nymph shrieked, then flying over to the tree she was in and backslapping her. 

She screamed as she was thrown out of the tree and fell with a sickening thud. 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried. 

"Heh, how ironic. I'm going to kill you the same way you killed Urai" The Nymph smirked aiming his spear at the dazed Kagome and shooting it. 

A cry of pain was heard, but it wasn't a female one. 

"Inuyasha! What are you-"

"Baka! I told you to leave this to me!!" Inuyasha growled. His shoulder was leaking blood profusely from where he had shielded the spear from hitting her with his own body.

"Feh! What was the point in that, stupid Hanyou. You're both going to die at the same time now." The Nymph said.

Although he was in pain, Inuyasha picked up Kagome in his arms. Kagome winced, her side felt as if it had been shattered with the fall. 

"We can't win this the way we are right now. Hold your breath, Kagome" 

"What? what for?" 

No sooner had the words left her mouth as Inuyasha leaped off the cliff into the icy water waiting below...

Kagome gasped for breath as she reached the land, resting her head on her weary arms.

"You!..*gasp*..You...Inuyasha!! You could have warned me."

Inuyasha crossed his arms looking away from her. "Feh! I did warn you!" 

Kagome snorted. 'Really, he never has any consideration for others' she thought trying to dry her hair. 

An awkward silence hovered in the air. 

'Wierd' Kagome thought watching him as he went into the nearby tress 

'Usually he'd be yelling his head off at me for being so reckless, but all he's doing is making a fire to warm us up...why is he being so nice to me lately?' Her thoughts were interuppted as she broke into a series of sneezes. 

Soon the fire was crackling and providing some heat in the autumn night. 

Inuyasha, sat Indian-legged opposite the fire to her. "Feh. Baka, take those wet clothes off before you catch a cold or something" 

A streak of red crossed Kagome's face "Wh-wh-what are you saying you pervert?!! Sit!" She screamed. Inuyasha slammed into the floor as if gravity had collapsed on him with those words. 

He growled "DON'T DO THAT!!!!" he said sitting up painfully. 

"You have to put them beside the fire to dry them, Onna! Why would I want to look at a tomboy like you, anyway?" 

Kagome opened her mouth to retaliate but stopped. She knew by now it was impossible to win with him. She awkwardly took off the top part of her school fuku and socks left only in her bra and hung the clothes next to the warm fire. She refused to take off her skirt though.

Kagome angrily snuck a look at Inuyasha to make sure he really wasn't looking. She blinked. He was looking away, although he couldn't hide the noticeable blush that covered his face, even though he still wore his usual scowl. 

Another eerie silence filled the air. This time it was Inuyasha's turn to sneeze.

Kagome smirked "Well, well tough guy. You'll have to do the same if you don't want to get sick"

"Feh!" He scoffed "I'm a half youkai. I don't get sick" 

"Don't be so stubborn! How do you plan on fighting those demons if you get pneumonia or something!" 

"I don't plan on fighting them. We're going to stay here until daytime when they're dormant. It's suicide going against a pack of nymphs at night time."

"So what about the shards of Shikon no Tama we have and they want? How are you going to protect me then?" 

"Who said I was going to protect YOU?" 

"Well you didn't complain about it back then! Besides, your shoulder's still bleeding."  

Inuyasha growled and pulled of the top part of his gi throwing it next to the fire. 

"That's all, now leave me alone!"

This time it was Kagome's turn to blush. Aside from the Dog-ears, Inuyasha really did look almost like a human. A couple of battle scars criss-crossed his chest, but apart from that he had a normal athletic human man's body although the blood from his shoulder continued leaking. 

"Here let me get that," Kagome said gently getting the First Aid kit from her backpack. 

Inuyasha screamed and shot up when he felt the sting of the disinfectant. 

"What are you trying to do, make it worse?!" 

"This is just so the wound won't get infected! It supposed to hurt but it'll make it better. Just sit down would you?!" Kagome said obviously irritated. 

Reluctantly he did as he was told and clenched his teeth as she applied more of that 'disinfectant' stuff. He did feel more comfortable when she finally put the bandage on. 

Kagome found herself in the same line of thought as before..

'Poor thing. He's got this wound just because of me. But still...why? I mean, he could have just let me die and take the Shikon no Tama for himself. But he chose to save and protect me instead. Inuyasha, what goes on in your mind..?'

"Thank you" he mumbled gruffly as she finished applying the bandage. 

Kagome smiled and slowly sat down next to him. She winced in pain and held her side. She'd forgotten about that. 

Inuyasha's head quickly turned towards her "What? What is it?" 

Kagome smiled although in pain. "I-Its nothing. Really" 

He roughly pulled her hand away from her side as if he hadn't heard her. "Looks like he broke a rib or two. Do you have any more of those bandage thingies?" 

She nodded and handed him the First Aid kit. Gently Inuyasha worked at wrapping her small waist in the bandages. Kagome looked at his worried face as if trying to read it. 

'It's not my imagination. He really does care about me...Inuyasha'

"There. How does that feel?" He said softly. Kagome sat down again, this time with considerably less pain. She nodded. 

Inuyasha sighed in relief "Good" he said, also sitting down. 

His ears twitched sensing something. He looked over at Kagome. She was staring at him weirdly. 

"WHAT?" He said awkwardly, a blush threatening to expose him. 

She kept smiling at looking deeply into his eyes, and placed her hands on the side of his face. 

"Baka, what are you-" 

He sentence was cut off by her lips on his own. She was embracing him in gentle kiss, but he felt as if he was frozen; his eyes wide open in shock. His face was now beet red as Kagome slowly drew away from the kiss, her hands still on the side of his face. 

He slowly came back to life and stared at her in shock as she still smiled at him sweetly. 

"Thank you..." she said softly.

Inuyasha quickly scrambled away and stood up defensively, albeit the blush still covered his face. 

"Wh-wh-wha-what d-do you think you're DOING?!?" He shrieked. 

Kagome giggled and stood up advancing slowly towards him "Don't be silly, Inu-kun" 

"Inu-kun?!" He said in shock. He wanted to run, but his legs betrayed him and wouldn't "N-no!" He shouted, although he still stood frozen in place. Why wouldn't he run? Did he want to stay?? 

"This is insane!" he said, contradicting his actions as Kagome reached him and gently wrapped her slender arms around his waist and approached his lips for another kiss. 

A scream filled the surrounding forest as Inuyasha shot awake in the tree he was sleeping in.  

He gasped for air as his heart still raced in his chest. He looked around. There wasn't a lake anywhere nearby, and he still had all his clothes and they were completely dry. 

He sighed. 

"A dream..."

He looked down as he heard a rustle of leaves. Kagome had been woken up by his scream. 

"Hey what's the big idea, some of us are trying to sleep you know!" She said angrily, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

Inuyasha couldn't help the blush that crossed his face as he looked at the raven-haired girl. 

"What the hell is going on?!" He shouted and jumping down from the tree started to run. 

"Wha..? Where are you going, Inuyasha?!" Kagome screamed after him. 

"For a walk!! Just leave me alone, Baka Yarou!"

"Baka Yarou?! Why you..!"

It was turning out to be just another normal day. 


End file.
